


Super Anger

by AprilAllHeart



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 19:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21086564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilAllHeart/pseuds/AprilAllHeart
Summary: Rapunzel tried to help Cass understand her feelings for Varian.





	Super Anger

“So you’re telling me, when you think of Varian your chest gets tight and your face gets hot, and you think that means you’re angry,” Rapunzel asked.

“Yes,” Cassandra replied.

“Do you feel that way when you’re mad at Eugene,” Rapunzel asked.

“No,” Cass replied

“Do you fell that way when you’re mad at literally anyone else,” Rapunzel questioned.

“No,” Cass replied.

“So what you’re feeling about Varian isn’t anger. It’s most likely...” Rapunzel said.

“Super Anger!” Cass shouted.

“I’m done,” Rapunzel says as she walks out of the room.

————————————————————————————

A few months later as Varian was being escorted away by the guards Cass finally figured out what Rapunzel was trying to say.


End file.
